Gargoyles Fateful Fusion
by Celgress
Summary: The Weird Sisters seeking vengeance for their defeats fuse Demona and Elisa into a new gargoyle named Edlina. Everyone's lives are thrown into chaos, not least of all Goliath. How will things change? Has Goliath finally found lasting love? Will the Weird Sisters plan for vengeance bear fruit? Rated M for sex, gore, and other mature themes. Cover Image by the artist Crominhismnt.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimers

All characters appearing in Gargoyles and Gargoyles: The Goliath Chronicles are copyright Buena Vista Television/The Walt Disney Company. No infringement of these copyrights is intended and is not authorized by the copyright holder.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

Gargoyles Fateful Fusion - Prelude

By Celgress

**An abandoned warehouse somewhere in Manhattan, night**

Elisa Maza blinked dust out of her brown eyes. She pushed a stray strand of dark blue hair from her field of vision. She placed the strand behind her left ear before drawing a specialized handgun that had replaced her service pistol for the evening. By her side stood her stalwart ally Goliath leader of the Manhattan Clan of gargoyles.

Goliath smiled warmly at Elisa who smiled back. Elisa felt her heart flutter. Part of her wished Goliath and she could be together but that was impossible they were from different worlds, literally. After her brief transformation into a gargoyle during the events involving Titania's Mirror Elisa became painfully aware of her feelings for Goliath. She could no longer deny that found him extremely attractive. He was witty, compassionate, intelligent and possessed the body of a Greek god. In short, Goliath was perfect. Alas, it could never be.

'Get your head in the game, Maza. Demona is a dangerous opponent and my intel tells me she's here somewhere plotting her next evil spell. There will be time to daydream once she's safely chained up somewhere.' Elisa mentally scolded herself.

Elisa squinted trying to see more than a few feet ahead through the murky darkness. The warehouse had few working lights. No doubt Demona chose this location because of its darkness along with its seclusion.

Goliath pointed a taloned finger ahead. Elisa followed Goliath's finger spotting Demona who stood a few feet dozen away over a makeshift altar composed of a crate. Elisa nodded back at Goliath. They split up to circle Demona hoping to entrap her, no such luck.

Demona spied Elisa out of the corner of her eye. She waited until the pesky human who stole her place in her Clan was less than a foot from her position. Demona whipped around. Her eyes blazed red. With all the grace and power of a jungle cat, she attempted to backhand Elisa but Goliath was on her from behind before she could react. His eyes blazed white to match Demona's crimson gaze.

The former mates struggled fiercely as each gave a mighty battle roar. While Demona twisted around to contend with her lost love Elisa shot a precisely placed tranquilizer dart between her wings followed by a second for good measure followed by a third just to be sure. Demona yelped more in surprise than pain. She reached in vain for the darts in hopes of plucking them out of her hide before they could do their work. Goliath stepped away from Demona who spun around still trying to reach the darts.

Demona knew it was hopeless. She could feel the effects of the drug flooding her system. Her strength was quickly ebbing away. She stopped spinning around so she could snarl directly at Elisa. That smug human thief tricked her, how infuriating!

"Damn you human! I hate you. You will not have this nigh..." Demona snarled defiantly before her eyes lost their red shine and rolled back in her head. She collapsed unconscious onto the floor with a thud knocking an assortment of candles off the crate turned altar. Her body hit the floor with a resounding thud.

"We best bind her less she awakes before we can transport her to the Clock Tower." Goliath rumbled looking down at Demona with a mixture of disapproval and regret. His eyes had lost their white shine of battle rage "I shall fetch the specially designed chains. Are you certain you'll be safe here with her until my return?" Goliath asked Elisa a note of concern in his deep voice.

"I'll be fine here with sleeping beauty until you return, big guy. We gave her enough horse tranquilizer to knock her out for an entire night." Elisa said with a chuckle putting the gun back in her holster.

"Very well," Goliath said caping his wings.

"We make a great tea, huh big guy?" Elisa said with a grin while she spared Demona's prone form another glance.

"That we do, detective," Goliath said with a grin of his own. "I'll be right back." He added walking off into the darkness.

Elisa turned her full attention back to Demona. Elisa stood there impatiently awaiting Goliath's. She had been waiting what seemed like hours, but was in truth only about four minutes, when a bizarre high pitched humming filled the vicinity. Elisa covered her ears as the noise became unbearably loud. Three strange orbs of pale blue light about the size of a soccer ball appeared. These orbs circled Elisa and Demona until they surrounded the pair in a tight triangle pattern. The orbs then grew until they became three women who Elisa recognized immediately - the Weird Sisters!

Elisa instinctively drew her gun. while she and Demona were lifted into the air by an eerie blue glow that enveloped them. She swore when she remembered her weapon was loaded only with tranquilizer darts which would be less than useless against the Fae. Anything short of iron slugs would not harm these Fae witches. Elisa soon discovered it would not have mattered if she had been armed with iron. She was paralyzed!

Each of the Weird Sisters wore a scowl on their face. "We are most displeased by your interference in our Avalon affairs, Elisa Maza." The silver-haired Luna said.

"And you Demona failed us." The raven-haired Selene said.

"Whatever you are talking about, it was this human's fault, not mine! She is always interfe-," Demona who had awoken tried to rant only to find herself magically silenced.

"Be quiet," The honey-haired Phoebe snapped. "Spare us your hate-filled words, Demona. We have already decided on your shared punishment. You are two are to be removed from the game, permanently."

"W-What do you mean?" Elisa asked fearful of their answer.

"Elisa, Demona, Elisa, Demona, Elisa, Demona, are bores let them exist no more. Edlina (Ad-Leen-ah) will assume both their chores compared to them she is far more." The Weird Sisters chanted as they joined hands.

Elisa and Demona inexorably drifted towards each other. When their legs touched they melded together. It was not long before they shared a single torso below their chests. and a pair of legs.

"No, I hate this human! Not her, join me with anyone but her!" Demona shrieked. Her eyes glowed red.

"I don't want to be joined with you either!" Elisa wailed in despair.

Demona's and Elisa's bodies continued melding until their combined body shared two heads on a swollen neck. They grimaced in pain. Their heads merged into one. A massive amount of magical energy was expelled in a blinding flash while the previous enchantments upon Demona were released back into the Weird Sisters and the distant Puck. Because Demona technically no longer existed these spells could not remain in effect. Somewhere in Scotland Macbeth was freed from his curse of immortality and his long-ago sacrificed youth was also returned to him. The Weird Sister smirked at their masterpiece who was recovering from her creation they then vanished a second before Goliath returned with his heavy burden.

"Who are you?" Goliath said in awe.

Edlina stood from her kneeling position. The female gargoyle sported grey skin and a long shaggy mane of purple hair. Her black eyes glittered mischievously. She wore Elisa's red leather demi-jacket over a laced up white corset that accentuated her ample bust giving a valley of cleavage. On her hips rested a blue denim skirt. Elisa's holster encircled her slim waist.

Stunned by what he saw Goliath gasped. Edlina knocked him out cold with a single blow before he could react. She grabbed the chains from Goliath before he hit the floor.

"Now it's time for some fun," Edlina said ominously.

**Later**

Goliath awake to a sharp slap. He soon learned he was tied to a chair by the reinforced chains he had brought to restrain Demona. His hands behind his back. No matter how much he thrashed about the chains held him firmly in place.

"What's the matter big guy, can't get up," Edlina said pouting. "Don't fret. Your angel will take good care of you." She purred.

Èdlina licked Goliath's right cheek then his left. She placed a fiery kiss on his lips with more than a little tongue. She proceeded to lick down his neck followed by his chest. She playfully bit his nipples before she undid his belt.

"Someone is happy to see me," Edlina said with a sexy grin.

In spite of himself Goliath's large penis was standing at full mast. By the dragon, it had been a long time since he enjoyed the touch of a female. She smelled and felt so good. He could not resist her even if he wanted to.

Èdlina used her tail to manipulate Goliath's malehood. She brought him to the brink of orgasm multiple times but always denied his release.

"Now, now, fair is fair, I need my fun too," Edlina said. Her eyes glowed red with unrestrained lust.

Edlina stepped away from Goliath. She did a sexy striptease. Goliath's jaw dropped when her perfect butt and big breasts capped by black nipples were exposed. Once she was fully disrobed she lowered herself onto Goliath's throbbing cock. She wrapped her tail tightly around Goliath's dick base and rode him mercilessly to six exceedingly wet and vocal orgasms before she released her grip letting him cum inside her as she experienced her seventh climax. Edlina squealed in pleasure as Goliath proclaimed "Jalapeño!"

"I love you, big guy." An exhausted Edlina proclaimed. She snuggled with Goliath whose softening penis remained lodged in her warmly inviting, semen packed pussy. Confused, Goliath said nothing. They cuddled there together for a long time until they heard footsteps approach.

"Ahem," Angela said clearing her throat.

"Not again," Lexington groaned rolling his eyes.

"Angela, don't look, honey," Edlina said scrambling off Goliath who she broke free of his chains with some difficultly. "We were just-," Cum dribbled from her tingling pussy.

"We know what you two were doing, mom," Angela said. "Can't you guys control yourself for one mission? What if the Pack found you while you were having fun?"

"What's with the chains?" Brooklyn asked. Edlina and Goliath looked away embarrassed. "Kinky," Brooklyn laughed.

"I don't want to know and neither do you, It is bad enough my parents sometimes act like horny hatchlings without my mate rubbing it in," Angela said glaring at Brooklyn.

"Sorry, Angie," Brooklyn said.

"Yeah, be more respectful Brooklyn," Broadway said.

Goliath was more confused than ever. He pondered the following question while he got dressed. Why did no one question the presence of Salemini? Why did Angela call Edlina "mom"? Why was Angela now mated to Brooklyn rather than Broadway? How had Demona and Elisa vanished to seemingly be replaced by a combination of both? Magic was afoot here, dark magic of that Goliath harbored no doubts.

The Weird Sisters in the form of three colorful rats watched the gargoyles depart from the warehouse several minutes later. "This is not what we expected?" Selene Rat said.

"True, however, perhaps we can make use of Edlina and the changes to these other gargoyles her presence has wrought, sisters," Luna Rat said.

"Soon Oberon will call us all home. We can contend with these mortals later." Phoebe Rat reminded her sisters.

"Yes, we must prepare, sisters." Selene Rat said.

"Let us go, sisters." Luna Rat said. "We'll deal with the matter of Edlina at a more convenient time." A moment later, the Weird Sister Rats vanished in a wash of blue energy.

To Be Continued

**Author's Note -**

**I hope everyone enjoyed this opening chapter of my first mature story. Until now I have only written teen/P-13 stories.**

**Should I continue with this concept, or not? Perhaps I'm not good at writing a smutty and gory story that will deal with more adult themes than is my norm? Please let me know your thoughts, thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimers

All characters appearing in Gargoyles and Gargoyles: The Goliath Chronicles are copyright Buena Vista Television/The Walt Disney Company. No infringement of these copyrights is intended and is not authorized by the copyright holder.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

Gargoyles Fateful Fusion – Chapter One: Temporal Induced Bliss

By Celgress

**Clock Tower, night**

"Did ye have any interesting encounters?" Hudson asked the others when they returned from their patrol.

"Nope, it was a quiet night," Broadway reported.

"Except for Goliath and Edlina getting up to their usual sexy hijinks," Brooklyn said with a grin earning himself a slap upside the back of his head from Angela. "Ouch, not so hard!" Brooklyn rubbed his head and neck. Goliath and Edlina, meanwhile, appeared to be extremely embarrassed by Brooklyn's words.

"You deserve it," Angela said glaring at her mate. A few moments later when no one was looking. Angela slunk over to Brooklyn. She slung an arm over his shoulder. "Aw, did I hurt you? How about I kiss it and make it better? Would you like that?" She whispered in his ear then licked it to emphasize her point. Brooklyn nodded enthusiastically. The pair ran inside.

"Here we go again," Lexington said rolling his eyes.

**Inside**

Brooklyn and Angela retreated to the most private part of the Clock Tower a usually locked storage room. Detective Matt Bluestone had been kind enough to provide the Clan members a key. Brooklyn and Angela quickly disrobed after closing the door behind them.

"By the Dragon you're beautiful," Brooklyn said taking in Angela's compact curves and firm moderately sized bust. Her dark purple nipples stood at attention.

"Dragon, I wanted to jump you the moment we caught mother and father in their compromising position. I'm so horny." Angela whined her voice full of need. Putting her right hand on Brooklyn's head she gently pushed the muscular male down until he was kneeling before her needy sex. "Show me how much you love me, my red knight."

"Yes, my lavender lady," Brooklyn opened his beak wide. He used his long tongue to tenderly part the swollen lips of Angela's moist sex. The tip of his tongue wiggled inside. Angela moaned loudly as Brooklyn's expertly skilled tongue pleasured her by swirling around first clockwise then counter-clockwise.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh, yeeeeeeeessssss," Angela screamed experiencing the first of three intense orgasms Brooklyn gave her over the course of as many minutes. Wetness soaked Brooklyn's beak as Angela gushed.

"Enough, my turn to demonstrate my love for you." Angela panted.

Brooklyn rose to his feet while Angela knelt before him. Angels played with his erect nipples on her way down. She gave each a playful pinch and lick. By now well-practiced in the art of oral pleasure, Angela swallowed Brookyln's not insubstantial malehood on her first try. Her warm mouth eagerly engulfed him in a prison of delight.

"Aaaaaaaaah," Brooklyn groaned.

Angela gazed up at Brooklyn her eyes burned with a mixture of sexual energy and devotion. She clamped her lips down and sucked harder. Brooklyn's groans deepened. Angela continued her ministrations for several minutes until Brooklyn tensed. A gush of warm salty liquid filled Angela's waiting mouth as Brooklyn deposited his seed. With a gulp from Angela, it was gone.

"Yummy," Angela declared getting to her feet. She wiped a drop of stray seed from her mouth. "I can't wait until your potent seed makes me pregnant with our first egg." Angela teased. "I hope we have a daughter. Maybe we'll have twins. They are rare but you are such a virile young male, I'm sure you're more than up for the challenge and so am I."

"Angela," Brooklyn growled as his eyes turned a solid white. He could feel his malehood stirring again with need. His mate knew exactly how to push his buttons. The little minx.

"Take me, stud," Angela said jumping on Brooklyn her eyes a solid red.

Angela and Brooklyn spent the rest of that night rutting like wild beasts. By the time dawn came, they were exhausted. They lay next to each other in stone sleep holding hands.

**Castle Wyvern high atop the Eyrie Building, morning**

"What are you three doing here?" Puck asked after morphing out of his Owen guise.

"We are here so we can pass on a message, our trickster brother." The Weird Sisters said in unison. Puck knew they typically spoke in concert whenever they wanted to get an important point across.

"And what is the message, dear sisters?" Puck asked.

"The ones called Demona and Elisa Maza have been removed from the game by us." The Weird Sisters said in unison.

"I did sense a monumental change but I had no idea you would go so far as to break the Law of Oberon by slaying two mortals, well, mortal in a general sense of the word for Demona is I guess." Puck said stroking his long chin thoughtfully.

"You've been naughty girls, sisters." Puck wagged his index finger at the Weird Sisters.

"Demona and Elisa Maza live, but as one entity." The Weird Sisters said.

"Say what?" Puck exclaimed not sure exactly what they meant.

"We made from Demona and Elisa Maza a composite entity, a gargoyle named Edlina." The Weird Sisters explained.

"Why ever would you do such a thing? Combining Elisa with Demona is an act beyond even my often vindictive sense of twisted humor." Puck said.

"Both of them crossed us we taught them a lesson in humility." The Sisters said.

"A bit extreme, no?" Puck said. "Whatever will Daddy Oberon think?"

"Be warned, if you interfere in our affairs we shall inform Oberon of your deception serving David Xanatos. If anything remains of you, you will then feel our wrath, trickster." The Weird Sisters said ominously before they vanished.

"I wonder how I can use this information to my advantage or more importantly to that of my human benefactor, Xanatos?" Puck wondered reverting into Owen. "They never stated I must keep the information secret rather I must only refrain from direct interference. Loopholes can prove very useful."

**Void**

The Weird Sisters were mystically intercepted before they could reach their next destination. Before they could ask what was happening they were paralyzed unable to move or use their magic. A shadowy figure appeared out of the swirling multicolored void.

"This won't do at all." The figure said in a weirdly modulated voice. The figure waved its indistinct hand over the Weird Sisters. It spoke a few words in an unknown language. "There, things are set right. Your claim on Edlina and role in her creation have been removed from this timeline, along with your memory of the previously validate events." The figure waved its hand again, they disappeared.

**Castle Wyvern high atop the Eyrie Building, morning**

Own blinked unsure of what he wanted to tell Xanatos so badly. Oh well, it could not have been important if it easily slipped his mind. Owen went about his business none the wiser.

**Void**

The shadowy figured was revealed to be an older one-eyed version of Brooklyn. On his chest was the flame enshrouded Phoenix Gate, yet he felt no pain. To either side of him appeared his fateful companions Fu Dog and his mate Katana. Katana placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"We've protected another timeline from those who sow corruption, my love," Katana said. "Edlina and her Clan are safe in their timeline."

"I often wonder, my love. Will our mission to protect all of Time across the Multiverse never end?" Brooklyn said. He took Katana's hand in his hand turning to face her.

"Perhaps our journey is more important than our destination. Come, there is much yet to do." Katana said. The trio dissolved into the Time Vortex.

**Clock Tower, dusk**

"Hi Matt," Broadway said waving at the Clan's closest human friend. "Bust any bad guys lately?"

"A few, but none were memorable." Matt Bluestone said. "Hey, partner, how are tricks?"

"Matt, you know I'm not your partner and I'm not Elisa anymore," Edlina said with a smile.

"Sorry, I still can't get used to what happened after you I mean Elisa, Demona, and Goliath took their trip through time during Xanatos's wedding, that rat'fink. Who would have thought the Phoenix Gate possessed such powers. Time travel should be enough of a trick but no it had an encore." Matt said with a chuckle. "I'm a huge fan of conspiracy theories but a magic backlash that fused Elisa and Past Demona into you while aging you up to match Goliath is still something even I find hard to believe."

"And then I used my natural magical aptitude and the Phoenix Gate to de-age Present Demona and wipe her memories so she could take my place, one of my places, in the past," Edlina said with a smile. "Nothing unbelievable about that, huh Big Guy?"

"Uh, what?" Goliath who was staring off into space said.

A wave of dizziness swept over Goliath. He blinked for a moment. Had he been worried about something?

"Matt and I were talking about how I came to be," Edlina said.

"Ah, yes, how could I forget the happiest night of my life," Goliath said. "Two souls who loved me were made one yet I was the one who became complete."

"Aw, my mate the poet." Edlina swooned.

"He's a keeper," Bluestone said.

The End

**This seems like a good place to end this writing experiment. I hope everyone has enjoyed my first adult story. I might build upon the concept of Edlina in a later story.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Special Notice**** -**

**FYI, My loyal readers, I've created a newly revised PG version of this story titled "Demisa" which shall henceforth by an ongoing series. Please check it out, thanks.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Special Notice**** -**

**Please disregard the previous note.**

**FYI, My loyal readers, I've created a newly revised PG version of this story titled "Distorted Mirror" which shall henceforth by an ongoing series. Please check it out, thanks.**


End file.
